Si hubieras dicho que no
by zavarce75
Summary: Jasper que ha vivido toda su vida en Forks, y cree estar enamorado de su novia desde hace un año María, su relación no es perfecta pero aun así el la quiere, pero luego de un terrible plan para darle celos termina enamorado de una chica completamente diferente, pero María no esta dispuesta a dejar que él la abandone de la nada y ahora el luchara por tener a Alice a su lado.
1. Amigos

Jasper Pov

Hace meses salgo con María, la chica más popular del colegio, vivo en Forks con mis primos políticos Edward que sale con una chica del instituto llamada Bella y Emmett un soltero empedernido, a pesar de que para mí la relación siempre ha sido sería, ella me toma más cómo un juego, cada tanto me deja y no tarda ni 20 minutos en salir corriendo a los brazos de alguien más, y yo cómo un tonto vuelvo con ella en cuanto me lo pide, era la hora de volver a clases después de unas largas vacaciones, mi primera clase era gimnasia en donde el entrenador nos pidió armar parejas para trabajar, no había nadie conocido en esta clase así que espere a que se formaran algunas parejas para encontrar a alguien para trabajar, las chicas no suelen escogerme primero porque María es bastante celosa, no sé por qué yo nunca le he dado razones, en cambio ella me había dado bastantes.

Finalmente comenzaron a separarse en parejas, de pronto vi un montón de chicas peleando por quien sería la compañera de ¡¿Emmett?! creí que estaba solo en esta clase, aun que claro él seguro escogía a la chica que le parecia mas linda, escogió a la afortunada y las demás chicas se dispersaron de pronto vi a una chica practicar con Mike Newton, este chico se la pasaba pensando en Jessica una amiga de Bella, seguro como ella no estaba aquí encontró como entretenerse, mire a la chica que le sonreía abiertamente se notaba tan divertida, jamás había visto a una chica divertirse en esta clase, ella era hermosa no se su nombre pero tengo que averiguarlo "que te pasa tienes novia" pensé, pero no podía dejar de ver a esa niña que me hacía suspirar, termine jugando con una chica llamada Ángela quien creo es amiga de Bella también, mientras comenzamos a practicar la confianza y pude ver a la chica que seguramente era nueva porque nunca la había visto en el instituto, jugaba alegremente con Mike se dejaba caer en sus brazos y él la abrazaba como si se conocieran de hace años, cuando ella noto que él olía su cabello , lo alejo con un leve golpe en el pecho y le regaño no alcance a escuchar bien que le dijo pero después siguieron muy sin novedad, cuando entre a las duchas aun no podía sacarme a esa preciosa chica de la cabeza, cerraba los ojos y la veía jugar tan ágilmente como si llevara toda su vida en ballet o algo por el estilo. Cuando por fin salí de las duchas me dirigí a mi siguiente clase literatura, para mi sorpresa solo quedaba un lugar libre junto a una chica que estaba perdida mirando por la ventana me senté a su lado y la salude.

-Hola, soy Jasper Hale-se giro y me sonrió, era la misma chica de gimnasia que me miraba con esos enormes y bellos ojos, no pude evitar sentir cierto nerviosismo muy raro en mí, ni con María me sentía así.

-Hola, me llamo Alice-me tendió la mano con tanta gracia, me hizo sonreír muy ampliamente. En gran parte de la clase la notaba ida, observando por la ventana pero cada que le hacían alguna pregunta me sorprendía respondiendo como si de verdad estuviera poniendo atención, se termino la clase y me encamine a la siguiente en el camino me encontré con María quien se aferro a mí y me beso con cierta desesperación en medio del pasillo no me sorprendió era algo tan habitual en ella querer llamar la atención de todas las formas posible, la mire y sonreí más que nada por costumbre. Sabía que la siguiente clase me tocaba con Edward y Bella y María tenía otra clase este año no nos toco ninguna clase juntos así que solo no veíamos en el almuerzo y en los cambios, como era natural apenas entre Edward ya estaba sentado al lado de Bella, ellos llevaban bastante tiempo saliendo pero aun estaban tan enamorados cómo cuando se conocieron ellos literalmente vivían en una luna de miel eterna, algo que me causa bastante envidia yo y María no llevábamos ni un año juntos y ya habíamos terminado con esa fase en la que no quieres soltar a la otra persona y mientras Ed y Bella no podían dejarse ni un solo momento no sé como hacían pero hasta las clases les tocaban juntos y obvio siempre eran pareja de trabajo, incluso en gimnasia donde Bella era una verdadero desastre y a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba la clase decía que si Edward estaba ahí con ella la tomaría con mucha alegría y así mientras ellos no podían soltarse yo había días en los que no tenía ganas de ver a María, cuando se acabo la clase era hora del almuerzo, me fui con Edward y Bella pero en el camino la misma chica que me tope antes saludo a Bella con bastante alegría al igual que a Edward, me precio extraño pues yo juraría jamás haberla visto de pronto me vio con una sonrisa y se acerco y me saludo y me beso en la mejilla los 3 nos sorprendimos pues era algo muy raro que una chica del instituto se me acercara de esa manera y más conociendo a María.

-Jasper ¿verdad?-me sonrío de nuevo y yo solo asentí, comenzamos a caminar y Bella me explico que se conocieron en el verano en una de sus escapadas a solas con Edward, que acababa de mudarse a Forks y no conocía mucha gente pero era bastante entusiasta por lo que note, cuando llegamos a la cafetería nos dirigimos a la mesa de siempre junto con Emmett y Alice quien lo saludo y se presento con él de inmediato todos notamos que Emmett iba a intentar algo con ella, era más que obvio la miraba y le hacía bromas para que se riera, hasta le puso un apodo, "duende", lo que no esta tan claro para mí es ese incesante sentimiento de molestia no sabía a qué se debía así que intente no poner atención, con el paso del tiempo Alice y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos, era tan fácil conversar con ella, me comprendía en todos los sentidos, nos llevábamos bastante bien aunque María no estaba de acuerdo en mi relación con Ali, no era la primera vez que se ponía celosa de la nada, así que la ignore cuando me pidió que dejara de ver Alice, aunque no quería que nadie lo notara mi relación con María no era perfecta en absoluto, había días que ni siquiera parecíamos tener una relación era tan antipática con mis primos y no se hable de Bella quien a pesar de ser la novia de mi primo desde hace como 2 años y medio a María le parece que no debo acercarme a ella aunque es a la única chica que no reta cuando la ve saludarme con un beso en la mejilla o cuando nos ve platicar aunque no era mucho que pasara tampoco es que yo y ella tuviéramos mucho de qué hablar lo único que teníamos en común era que nos burlábamos de que Edward parecia ser un sabelotodo, pero de ahí en fuera ella era muy reservada no le gustaba contar sus intimidades con cualquiera más bien creo que no le gustaba contarle sus intimidades a nadie que no fuera Ed, enserio envidio la relación de esos dos quisiera que María fuera conmigo como lo es Bella con Edward, que no pudiera tenerme un solo día lejos, que me viera de la forma en ellos se miran, o por lo menos que me besara como lo hacía Bella cada que no veía a Edward por mucho tiempo, por ejemplo cuando se molestan no tardan ni media hora en estar disculpándose el uno con él otro, en tanto María apenas nos peleamos sale corriendo a buscar a alguien que la "consuele" y luego llega a las dos semanas disculpándose que los chicos con los que la veía era solo sus amigo y quien sabe que más y aunque quiero a María nunca he sentido celos de que se vea con otros chicos de hecho creo que nunca me ha importado nuestra relación ya más bien era costumbre aparte de que ella era bastante atractiva y después de todo solo soy un hombre. En una de nuestras pelas terminamos y esta vez era para siempre como si las otras 700 veces no lo hubiéramos dicho, pero al pasar las semanas y notar que ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de volver comencé a preocuparme, supongo que después de todo la quería más de lo que me imaginaba, no sabía qué hacer para llamar su atención de nuevo, así que le pedí consejo a un amigo James quien no tenía precisamente la reputación de un Casanova pero al parecer cada chica que se enamora de él no podía dejarlo después, me dijo que lo mejor para llamar la tención de una chica era dándole celos con otra, no había pensado mucho en la idea de James pero una tarde en la que estaba en la plaza de Port Angels con Alice, pues fue a mi casa y dijo que mis primos le habían dicho que estaba muy deprimido por lo de María así que decidió venir a llevarme a distraerme un rato, cuando salimos del cine note que María estaba ahí con otro chico, de pronto Alice tomo mi mano y me pregunto si estaba bien supongo que noto en mi cara cierto descompuesto, cuando puso su mano sobre la mía recordé la idea de James de poner celosa a María con otra y de pronto note que ella nos observaba a lo lejos, no lo sé tal vez James tenía razón después de todo, yo no hice nada por mover a Alice o por zafar mi mano de ella, lo que no pude prevenir fue una corriente eléctrica que comenzó en nuestras manos creo que ella no lo noto, pero para mí fue tan extraño, nunca había sentido algo así de extraño en mi vida cuando levante la cara intentando no mirar nuestras manos la vi a los ojos y entonces todo se torno raro de pronto tenía la sensación de tranquilidad que hacía mucho no tenía y solo pude sonreír, la mire y giro la cabeza para no mirarme de frente eso me parecia raro no era habitual en ella no querer verme de frente y de pronto ahora no podía ni mirarme.

-¿Qué pasa?-dije en apenas un susurro, tomando su mentón para que me viera a los ojos, me sonrío, cosa que me relajaba demasiado.

-Nada es que lo estás haciendo de nuevo-mire nuestras manos ahora yo esta sobre la de ella y la acariciaba, no había notado eso, me separe de ella y se rio-no me refería a eso-siguió riéndose y ahora no entendía nada.

-Entonces ¿a qué te refieres?-ahora estaba intrigado.

-Cuando sonríes así-de que hablaba no le gustaba mi sonrisa, por lo me habían dicho a todas les gustaba mi sonrisa, "que te importa si a ella le gusta tu sonrisa solo son amigos" me regañe mentalmente.

-¿Por?, ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-No es solo que es que lo haces seguido, te me quedas mirando y de pronto te pierdes en tus pensamiento y luego sonríes de la nada, es un tanto extraño-dijo y comenzó a sonreír, por lo menos no era que no le gustara.

-Lo siento prometo evitar hacerlo de nuevo-luego vi que María se dirigía de nuevo hacia nosotros con el chico a un costado, entonces mire a Alice y vi que estaba perdida en su mundo, amo cuando hace eso es como una niña que está pensando en sus amigos imaginarios o algo así, no pude evitar sonreír tontamente.

-Vez, lo haces de nuevo-me dijo en tono de broma, y me di cuenta a que se refería, comenzamos a platicar y dejamos de lado lo anterior, cuando vi que María se levanto y estaba dispuesta a venir hacia nosotros tome a Alice de la cintura y me la lleve de ahí, si de algo estaba seguro era de no querer lastimarla y a pesar de que pareciera ser bastante fuerte para mí era frágil, como una dulce niña a la que hay que cuidar-Te puedo preguntar algo-la mire y solo asentí-a dónde demonios vamos-entonces me di cuenta que no le pregunte nada simplemente la tome y me la lleve, eso era grosero de mi parte.

-Lo siento, es solo que María estaba ahí y lo que menos quiero es verla-mentí y creo que mas que bien.

-Ok y ahora puedes responder a mi pregunta-note que no me había pedido explicaciones si no que me pregunto a dónde íbamos-y bien a donde vamos.

-No sé qué quieres hacer-la mire y me sonrió con algo de emoción

-Vamos de compras-dijo finalmente, por un momento me negué con la cabeza y entonces comenzó a rogar-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor-la ternura me invadió enserio parecia una niña pequeña-¡¿Sí?!

-De acuerdo pero solo un rato-de manera espontanea me abrazo.

-Gracias, hace tiempo tengo ganas de salir con un amigo y hacer lo que más me gusta comprar.-el hecho de que viera como un amigo no me sorprendía pero si el hecho de que me viera solo como eso me puso un poco mal, aunque después la vi realmente emocionada por la idea de ir de compras, era tan tierna y adorable, finalmente llegamos y en ese momento comenzó a llevarme de tienda en tienda, amaba cada reacción que tenía cada que algo que le gustaba, entonces me hizo ir con ella a una tienda de lencería con lo cual no me sentía muy cómodo, no quería verla enojada así que cedí ante la presión, me senté en un sillón dentro de la tienda mientras ella la recorría por completo de pronto salió de uno de los probadores, ni si quiera la vi entrar-¿Qué te parece?-estaba con una pijama de lo mas provocadora, admito que en ese momento sentí algo dentro de mí como una llamarada, agradecí que solo pudiera probarse eso porque si se probara algo más frente a mí no se que podría pasar.

-Te vez…quiero decir….te queda bien.-suspire y ella se giro para verse en el espejo yo no podía dejar de verla, sonrío y me miro de nuevo.

-Entonces creo que me la llevo-después de un buen rato comprando de todo un poco de todo, y cargar como mil bolsas por fin nos fuimos a la casa donde me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa pues ya era bastante tarde pero se negó pues tenía que llevar su auto y sus cosas, cuando salió se encontró con Emmett en la puerta y lo saludo como era habitual, pero me sorprendió ver que no venía solo si no que venía con un chico no muy alto como de la estatura de Alice, él chico la saludo y ella le saludo y sonrió como nunca lo había hecho desde que la conocía, finalmente se despidieron después de un rato platicando en la puerta mientras Emmett iba a la cocina por algo de beber, se acercaron a mí y se sentaron en el sillón.

-Hola Jazz, te presento, él es Benjamín llego hace poco pero es un viejo amigo-extendí mi mano para saludarlo y después seguimos viendo la tele pero después me concentre en su plática pero sin que ellos lo notaran.

-Esa chica Alice, es bastante linda y simpática-entonces si captaron mi atención por completo.

-Oh te gusto Ali-Emmett lo golpeo en el hombro y él chico asintió con la cabeza-pues deberías invitarla a salir, porque la verdad es que es bastante bonita y en cualquier momento consigue novio.

-Crees, tal vez sea muy pronto, aun que sabes tienes razón es bastante bonita no voy arriesgarme que alguien más me la gane, mañana mismo la invito a salir.

-Escuchaste Jazz-me llamo Emmett y voltee como si no hubiera estado poniendo atención a toda la conversación-Alice tiene pretendientes y si todo les va bien apuesto que hasta se hacen novios-por algo que aun no logro comprender eso ultimo me molestaba pero no le di importancia y disimule lo más que pude y solo sonreí ante la tonta idea de que Alice pudiera salir con ese chico que apenas hace unas horas conocía. A la mañana siguiente en la clase de gimnasia Alice vino hasta mí con una cara de emoción, hasta me abrazo de la emoción que traía.

-Jazz, no sabes estoy más que emocionada-de verdad quería saber que la tenía así.

-Ya lo note, pero porque.

-¡Benjamín me invito a salir! No es fabuloso-ósea que a ella le gusta el tal Benjamín, era obvio no creo que este feliz nada más porque sí.

-Eso creo, supongo que te gusta, si no dudo que estarías tan….Feliz.

-Claro que me gusta, es tan lindo y simpático, aunque no sé de donde saco mi teléfono, bueno ahora que lo pienso tal vez Emmett se lo dio-estaba más que emocionada, y tenía un brillo especial es sus ojos, jamás la había visto así pero también jamás la había visto tan hermosa-lo bueno es que ayer fui de compras para poder arreglarme para salir esta tarde-¿esta tarde? No es muy pronto, "que demonios te pasa, a ti no debería importarte si ella sale dentro de un año con él, o si sale esta misma noche" pensé.

-Por cierto ya me voy a cobrar esas horas en el centro comercial.

-Claro para la próxima vamos a donde quieras, aunque tú fuiste él que pregunto qué quería hacer-eso era totalmente cierto yo fui él que la llevo hasta él otro lado de la plaza, excusándome de que no quería ver a María. El día paso rápido, pero cuando salí de me tope con María en la puerta de mi auto.

-Así que ahora sales con la tonta de Alice, que rápido encontraste mi remplazo-ahora ella me va reclamar, dios eso es no tener vergüenza.

-¿Yo fui el que te busco remplazo? Pero mira quien lo dice, y para dejarlo bien claro Ali y yo somos amigo y ella no es ninguna tonta.

-Si claro, si ya hasta la llamas Ali, y no solo eso la defiendes.

-Le digo así porque es mi amiga y si la defiendo es por lo mismo, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir-en este momento estaba un tanto feliz pues al parecer la idea de James había funcionado, y saber que estaba celosa era señal de que también le importaba, pero aun así yo no voy a ser él que pida perdón esta vez ella tendía que esforzase por recuperarme. Cuando llegue a casa encontré el auto de Alice en la entrada, supongo que vino con Emmett ellos eran muy buenos amigo tal vez quería preguntarle algo de el tal Benjamín. Cuando entre me encontré con ella modelando un hermoso vestido lila que precisamente habíamos comprado ayer, se veía hermosa estaba mostrándoselo a Edward, Bella y Emmett, quienes estaban en los sillones, ella estaba como loca de un lado a otro preguntando si se veía bien y si le gustaría a Benjamín. Me dirigí a mi cuarto pues estaba un poco cansado pero ella me vio a lo lejos.

-Jazz, mira te gusta mi vestido, lo compramos ayer, crees que le guste a Benjamín, dime la verdad porque este grupo de por aquí no es muy colaborador.

-Te vez… muy bien Alice, enserio.

-Ok, entonces creo que ahora solo queda esperar-horas más tarde llego la cita de Alice y ella salió muy alegre, no encuentro el nombre para esto que siento cada que Ali se le acerca o abraza a algún muchacho, pasaron las semanas y Ali se veía cada vez más con él chico aunque según ella solo eran amigos, aun no volvía con María y ella no se veía muy decidida a hablar conmigo o pedirme disculpas, así que decidí llevar acabo él plan de James y ponerla celosa el único problema es encontrar una chica tan linda que María no soporte verme con ella y por fin me pida volver, así que era hora de buscar a la susodicha, mientras pensaba todo esto apareció Alice a sentarse a mi lado en literatura claro antes de despedirse de Benjamín en la puerta aun como "amigos" era más que obvio que ese chico buscaba algo más con Alice pero a veces ella es bastante inocente o tal vez también le interesa, vino hasta nuestra mesa y comenzó con su parloteo sobre lo bien que se la pasaban juntos, y entonces la mire y me di cuenta que ella es lo bastante bonita para darle celos a cualquier chica de la escuela, pero no, no podía hacerle algo así a Alice, sabía que la chica terminaría lastimada y lo que menos quiero es que una chica tan dulce y frágil como ella salga mal de todo esto, de pronto note que María nos miraba desde la puerta y por lo que note no le gustaba para nada verme con Ali.

-Hola… tierra llamando a Jasper.

-Oh, lo siento me despiste un momento, pero sigue.

-Ok, entonces yo y Benja fuimos a la plaza y terminamos de compras…

-Alice has pensado en tener una pareja.


	2. Mi peor pesadilla

**Jasper Pov**

**Capitulo anterior **

-Hola… tierra llamando a Jasper.

-Oh, lo siento me despiste un momento, pero sigue.

-Ok, entonces yo y Benja fuimos a la plaza y terminamos de compras…

-Alice has pensado en tener una pareja.

...

...

...

-Por qué, crees que Benjamín me pida que seamos novios, eso se sería bastante….

-No, no hablo de él.

-Entonces de quien, conoces a alguien que le guste, es lindo, es simpático, lo conoces, dime quien es.

-Por qué no salimos.

-Está bien pero quiero que me digas quien es, y aparte a donde vamos a ir.

-No Alice me refiero a que seamos más que amigos.

-Ja ja, buena broma Jazz.

-No, hablo enserio.

-Pues no sé digo no es que no me parezcas atractivo pero no me lo esperaba, digo creí que seguías pensando en María.

-Así que te parezco atractivo.

-Jazz, te vas del tema.

-Oh claro, entonces qué me dices quieres ser mi novia.

-Pero no me has contestado, sigues pensando en María.

-No ella está en el pasado, ahora solo pensare en nosotros.

-Entonces si quiero.

-Bien porque esta tarde tendremos nuestra primera cita, te llevare justo a el lugar que mas amas.

-Enserio a donde vamos.

-Vamos de compras.

-Enserio.

-Claro que no, aun no supero la última ida, te voy a llevar a cenar.

-Está bien-"qué demonios haces, la vas a lastimar" pensé. Esa noche salimos a cenar y para ser sincero jamás me había sentido como me siento con ella, esta es la primera cita que disfruto del todo desde hace mucho tiempo, y ella bueno se veía preciosa, luego dimos un vuelta por la plaza, caminamos y charlamos un buen rato, pero me dijo que ella se iba sola a casa, eso está mal después de todo es mi novia, yo debería llevarla a su casa como todo un caballero, pero me dijo que no porque a su padre no le gusta ver a chicos en su casa y seguro la iba a estar esperando en la puerta. Así que mejor se iba en su auto.

-Está bien, pero me la voy a cobrar.

-Así, y como te la vas a cobrar si se puede saber.

-Mañana yo paso a recogerte para llevarte a la escuela.

-Creo que… puedo superarlo, a qué hora.

-Que te parece a las 7.

-Está bien.

-Y tu padre no se molestara.

-Mi papá sale muy temprano, así que ni te topas con él, ahora me voy que si se me hace tarde va empezar a llamar a todas las personas que conocemos.

-Está bien, te veo mañana entonces.

-Te veo mañana.-se fue y yo me fui a mi cuarto a pensar bien las cosas, enserio estaba dispuesto a lastimar a Alice por volver con María, no pude dormir casi nada pero aun así me levante porque tenía que ir por mi novia a su casa para llevarla a la escuela. Llegue y tardo ni 5 minutos en salir para irnos, lo curioso de todo esto es que llevamos dos días juntos y no me ha besado, tal vez espera que yo la bese, cuando llegamos más de uno volteo a vernos excepto mis primos y claro Bella quienes ya sabían de lo nuestro. Preferí dejar lo del beso, pues me sentía ya de por si culpable, la iba a lastimar y de eso no había duda, no tenía el derecho de besarla, ella me llevo de la mano a todos lados, y no voy a negar que su toque me daba más satisfacción que ningún otro me sentía también cuando me llevaba hasta cada chica que conocía para decirle que era su novio, pero creo que lo que más me gusto fue que me presentara con Benjamín como su novio oficial, pasamos un mes juntos y ahora mi mente había cambiado de parecer, María podía hacer y deshacer a mi no me importaba ahora no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Alice por nada del mundo ella se había vuelto mi mundo, amaba cada vez que me llevaba de compras por horas porque después de eso ella estaba feliz y aparte me daba todo un desfile de modas pues decía que quería que a su novio le gustara todo lo que se ponía o se compraba, me gustaba como se escuchaba es sus labios cada me llamaba novio, era diferente con ella, me sentía feliz. Otra cosa que ella amaba hacer era armarnos citas dobles con Edward y Bella, se había vuelto la mejor amiga de Bella así que aunque Bella prefería pasar tiempo a solas con Edward le seguía la corriente cada vez que la llevaba a bailar o a cenar con nosotros. Ahora por fin entendía como se sentían Ed y Bella, esa necesidad de no separarse de la otra persona, y entonces todo se derrumbo, Alice me llamo en la tarde, se suponía que nos veríamos pero más tarde, supuse que ya estaba lista o algo así, fui hasta su casa y entonces me tope con mi peor pesadilla.

-Hola hermosa-la salude y ella me miro con la mirada más fría que podía tener, seguro estaba molesta lo que no entiendo es porque.

-Hola, pasa tenemos que hablar.

-No se va a molestar tu padre-aunque ella ya me había presentado como su novio a su padre no le gustaba la idea de tener a chicos en su casa.

-No está, salieron.

-Ok-me llevo hasta su habitación jamás había estado en ella-de que quieres hablar.

-Quiero que me expliques ¿Por qué?

-De qué hablas.

-No te hagas él tonto, dime ¿Por qué a mí?

-No entiendo nada hermo…

-No me digas hermosa, quiero que me expliques, esto-me entrego una carta con la letra de María cuando la abrí me di cuenta de lo que hablaba.

-Alice te juro que te lo puedo explicar.

-Entonces es cierto-estaba a punto de llorar pero se resistía creo que por su enojo.

-Claro que no, yo de verdad te quiero.

-Dime la verdad Jasper.

-De acuerdo al principio si fue así, pero ya no.

-Oh y esperas que me crea eso.

-Alice entiendo que estés molesta, pero por favor déjame explicarte.

-No hay nada que explicar, para mí está más que claro, esto se cabo.

-No Alice, esto no puede acabarse así, no estoy dispuesto a perderte.

-Tienes razón no se puede acabar, porque jamás inicio, no se puede perder algo que jamás existió.

-Alice no digas eso-no podía perderla, no ahora que se volvió mi mundo.

-¡Suéltame! Y vete de aquí, mis padres están por llegar y no quiero tener que dar explicaciones.

-Pero Alice-entonces ella me miro mas enojada y triste que nunca y sin ese brillo que la distinguía-está bien me voy, pero te juro que voy a arreglar esto.-a penas salí del cuarto la oí llorar, la lastime tenía razón en no querer verme, odiaba oírla así, y sobre todo por mi culpa.

...

...

...

Avances del siguiente capitulo.

**_-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así?_**

**...**

**...**

**_-Pero lo hiciste, ahora que._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_-Es enserio, tú crees que yo voy a volver contigo después de esto, hay algo que no tomaste en cuenta ... yo ya no te amo, es más nunca lo hice._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_-si fuera Jasper. Jamás te engañaría, no podría arriesgarme a perderte._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_mi sorpresa ver a Alice, era mi Alice..._**

_**...**_

_**...**_

**_..._**


	3. Reinventando

_**Jasper Pov**_

Ahora tenía que arreglármelas para que me perdone, no estoy dispuesto a perderla. Cuando llegue a la casa me encontré con Emmett en la sala, seguro ya sabía todo.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así?

-Así que ya lo sabes, ella te lo dijo.

-No ella se lo contó a Bella, y Bells se lo contó a Ed quien me lo contó a mí, ahora ellos están con ella, está destrozada, no entiendo cómo pudiste hacerle eso, ella te quería enserio, ahora dudo que vuelva a hablarte en su vida, y la apoyo en eso.

-Emmett, lo que menos quiero es que ella este molesta conmigo, enserio yo no quería hacerle eso, no quería lastimarla, yo la quiero enserio.

-Pero lo hiciste, ahora que-se levanto del sillón y se fue a su cuarto, ahora todos estaría molestos conmigo seguro, y los entendía. Decidí ir a la casa de de María para reclamarle lo que hizo, cuando llegue me atendió con esa sonrisa burlona de siempre.

-Hola cariño, así que ya decidiste volver conmigo.

-Que quiere decir esto-le entregue la carta.

-Ella merecía saber que tú estabas con ella solo para darme celos, así ya nos saltábamos todo este jueguito.

-Yo no estaba con ella por eso, yo la quiero.

-A claro, me vas a decir que no salías con ella para que yo me pusiera celosa y saliera corriendo a pedirte perdón, por favor si James me lo conto todo.

-Al principio fue así pero ya no, ahora tú podrías saltar de un barranco no me importas, pero por tú culpa la perdí.

-Mi culpa, yo solo le dije la verdad.

-Tú no tenías ningún derecho de meterte en esto.

-A no, yo creo que sí, porque después de todo están juntos por mí, pero no te preocupes tu y yo ahora podemos volver.

-Es enserio, tú crees que yo voy a volver contigo después de esto, hay algo que no tomaste en cuenta María, yo ya no te amo, es más nunca lo hice.

-Por favor ahora vas a intentar ponerte duro conmigo.

-No claro que no solo que decidí decirte la verdad de una buena vez.

-Bien si quieres irte tras ella, hazlo, crees que ella te va a perdonar, no va a volver contigo Jazz, así que cuando te des cuenta que lo único que te queda soy yo, vas o volver rogando que te perdone.

-Piensa lo que quieras, yo la voy a recuperar-ahora estaba molesto, deprimido, y pensar que esta mañana era feliz y ahora eso se ve tan lejano, pero voy a hacer cualquier cosa para que Alice vuelva conmigo.

_**Alice Pov.**_

No puedo creer que me hiciera algo así, y peor aun que yo me tragara el cuento por completo, confiaba en él, creí que lo nuestro era especial, pero no, todo era un juego para él una forma de volver con la chica que de verdad le importa, ahora estoy aquí llorando por alguien que no vale la pena, que estoy haciendo si no vale la pena por que llorar, no yo voy a seguir adelante no me voy a tirar a llorar por alguien que no lo merece, voy a salir adelante se que Bella me va a poyar para poder hacerlo, después de todo es mi mejor amiga. Pasaron una semanas desde lo que paso con, ni siquiera puedo pensar en él, me sorprendió cuando a la de la noche tocaron a la puerta de mi casa y aun más sorprendente quien era, o bueno tal vez no él me quiere mucho o al menos eso creo me di cuenta que no se puede confiar en nadie.

-Hola Alice, me entere de lo que paso y quise venir a verte.

-Hola Benjamín, gracias por venir pero ya sabes cómo es mi padre, así que mejor hablamos afuera ¿sí?-enserio necesito hablar con alguien.

-Claro, ven siéntate aquí en la banqueta conmigo-me senté a su lado y me abrazo por los hombros.

-No entiendo porque me hizo algo así, creí que me quería de verdad.

-No sé qué decirte.

-Que debo hacer ahora, dime tu qué harías en mí lugar.

-No sé supongo que le pediría un explicación.

-Lo hice, pero no pudo dármela.

-Alice puede que no sepa que haría si fuera tú, pero de algo estoy seguro.

-¿De qué?

-De lo que haría si fuera Jasper.

-Así y ¿Qué harías si fueras Jasper?

-Jamás te engañaría, no podría arriesgarme a perderte.

Sabía perfectamente que Benjamín pretendía llegar a algo con esta conversación pero por el momento no estoy preparada para salir con nadie, entonces seguiríamos como hasta ahora como amigos, estaba decidida a sacarme a Jasper de la cabeza, pero creo que lo que más me dolió después de de todo lo que paso es que después de una par de semanas hubiera vuelto con María, se paso toda la primera semana mandándome emails y mensajes que "era un error", que "de verdad me quería", y todo eso para demostrarme que era verdad todas y cada una de las palabras de la carta no podía tirarme a llorar, iba a cambiar la Alice tonta e inocente se fue ahora todo iba a ser diferente bueno claro con mis amigos como Em, Ben, Ed y Bells todo seguiría igual, así que hice algo nuevo me cambie el look, ahora iba volverme un poco más atrevida, le iba a demostrar lo que perdió y ahora iba usar un poco de cuero negro. Me fui de compras con Bella y le conté mi plan dijo que si eso me hacia bien lo hiciera, sabía que me iba a apoyar. Llego el lunes y decidí llevar mi nuevo estilo a la escuela y no solo eso me iba a ir en la moto que me regalo mi padre por mi 18 años, cuando llegue.

**_Jasper Pov_**

Soy un completo idiota, no sé porque le hice caso a María y volví con ella, era lunes así que mi semana apenas iniciaba cuando llegue a la escuela me quede parado a un lado de mi auto de pronto una moto apareció, la conducía una chica, no sabía quién era pero estaba dispuesto a enterarme, se saco él casco y sacudió su larga cabellera color chocolate, salió de la moto y pude ver su vestuario por completo, venía con pantalón pegado negro y una chaqueta de cuero, aun no veía por delante pero si era tan perfecta como por detrás sería algo grandioso, entonces se giro, lo que hizo que su cabello girara con el viento, mi sorpresa ver a Alice, era mi Alice, montada en una moto y luciendo su atuendo más atrevido que nunca.

...

...

_**Avance del siguiente capitulo:**_

**podía ver a Alice hablar con Riley**

**...**

**...**

**_ese chico anduvo detrás de Alice y a ella no parecia molestarle en absoluto de hecho le sonreía y de repente se abrazaban ..._**


	4. Celos

_**Jasper Pov**_

Alice, era mi Alice, montada en una moto y luciendo su atuendo más atrevido que nunca, por delante llevaba una blusa roja muy pegada al cuerpo con un escote no muy abajo pero si revelador, en cuanto se le cayeron las llaves de la moto todos los chicos que estaban en el estacionamiento corrieron a levantarlas pero para la mala suerte de todos un chico que nunca había visto pero que también iba en moto le recogió las llaves ella le agradeció y comenzó a caminar, paso frente a mí y me sorprendió que me saludara como si nada, entonces cuando pensaba caminar a su lado y hablar de una buena vez con ella él chico de la moto la alcanzo y comenzó a platicar con ella, no sé quién era y tampoco porque platicaban tan felizmente, cuando llego a gimnasia con ese chico ahora si estaba molesto, no lo quería con ella, entonces se despidieron en la entrada con un beso en la mejilla, cuando nos pidieron armar parejas, quise pedirle que fuera mi pareja pero no hubo oportunidad porque todos los chicos se abalanzaron sobre ella, Emmett fue el ganador, pero no era porque fuera el que Alice considerara el más guapo si no que ellos eran grandes amigos y les gustaba jugar juntos, cuando termino la clase me dirigía a las regaderas, y vi que Emmett iba riéndose con Alice luego se despidieron, y note que el chico de la mañana la esperaba en la puerta, Emmett se acerco con una mirada burlona, creo que noto mi molestia al verla con semejante idiota.

-Celoso-me dijo en tono de burla, pero aun así él por fin le daba un nombre a mi molestia de verla con otros chicos.

-No claro que no

-Claro.

-Pero solo por curiosidad, ¿Quién era?-dije señalando a la puerta donde se encontraban Alice y él chico.

-Oh, entonces si estas celoso.-Claro que lo estoy y más que nunca en mi vida.

-No, solo que ella me preocupa, quiero saber con quien anda.

-Claro es solo eso, bueno Jazz, para que no estés "preocupado" por Alice, él es Riley es nuevo en la escuela y la invito esta noche a un bar karaoke, al parecer se llevan muy bien, aunque solo son amigos, por ahora-termino de forma burlona y camino a las regaderas. Era cierto lo que decía era solo cuestión de tiempo para que un chico se fijara en Alice y ella se dejara ir y se enamorara. Lo seguí hasta las regaderas tenía que saber en donde quedaba ese lugar, ahora que ella era mayor de edad ahora si podría tomar y lo que menos quiero es que ella termine mal y alguien se aproveche de la situación.

-Puedo saber a qué Bar.

-No se para que lo quieres saber pero, bueno ella me dijo que también estábamos invitados para ir así que hoy en la noche te vas con nosotros y ya.- Toda el día ese chico anduvo detrás de Alice y a ella no parecia molestarle en absoluto de hecho le sonreía y de repente se abrazaban pero era como cuando abrazaba a Emmett algo de amigos que creo que él chico tomaba de otra manera, o tal vez él que lo quería ver así era yo, a la noche todos nos arreglamos para salir lo único malo de salir con los chicos era que ellos llevarían parejas, Edward obviamente llevaría a Bella y Emmett como no tenía tiempo de salir de "casería" como él le llama llevaría a mi hermana Rosalie, ella era mi hermana gemela, aunque ella solo estaría aquí unos días ya que estudia en un instituto de modas en el que va desde hace un par de años, ahora tenía unas vacaciones así que vino aquí, finalmente nos fuimos y yo preferí ir en el auto con Emmett por lo menos sabía que él y Ross no se agarrarían a besos en el camino como Ed y Bella, cuando llegamos, cada que salimos sabíamos que Ed y Bella estaban aparte porque se perdían en su mundo era como que vivían en su propia burbuja ahora entendía ese sentimiento era lo que yo tenía con mi Alice, comenzaron y había algo así como una cantante profesional antes de que iniciara la hora del Karaoke ahí Edward encontró a un viejo amigo se llamaba Seth y nos presumía a su hermosa novia quien al parecer era la hermosa chica que se encontraba en el escenario, en realidad si era hermosa y buena en el canto todos los chicos del Bar se aventaban para llegar a ella, hasta ese momento nadie le creía a Seth, todos se burlaban de él, entonces decidimos ir a la área del escenario para escuchar y bailar un poco no sé yo realmente iba a buscar a Alice, ella estaba ahí con Riley bailando, Seth se acerco al escenario y comenzó a saltar como el resto al igual que Emmett y Rosalie, entonces la chica anuncio que quería que su novio subiera al escenario porque tenía una canción que solo era para él. La sorpresa de la noche, si era Seth su novio, todos aplaudieron y motivaban a Seth para que subiera, cuando finalmente estuvieron los dos frente a frente, la música comenzó.

"Oxigeno en mi corazón

una molécula de amor

una obsesión mi religión

tu eres todo en mi interior

Eres tan alucinante

estridente y fascinante

que no se cómo explicarte todo lo que siento

Eres inimaginable, surrealista, diferente y desafiante

no me importa lo que digan tu eres lo que quiero

me perteneces

tu eres solamente mío"

Esa fue la última parte de la canción y prácticamente lo único que escuche ya que no podía poner atención en otra cosa solo podía ver a Alice hablar con Riley, entonces anunciaron la hora de Karaoke, y comenzaron a subir todos aquellos que no tenían pánico escénico o que de verdad cantaban bien, ya era tarde y por un momento vi que Alice ahora estaba al centro de la pista pero de Riley ni sus luces, pero eso si mientras Alice bailaba todos esos chicos tomados formaban una circulo a su alrededor eso acabo con mi paciencia, me levante de la mesa y comencé a caminar y cuando llegue a ella, me miro con una sonrisa, entonces la tome de la muñeca para llevármela de ahí, entonces me di cuenta que ella estaba un poco tomada, por eso me sonreía.

_**AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**_

_**...**_

**-Estas… Celoso.-claro que lo estoy-pues no entiendo porque si nosotros no somos nada y me quedo claro que yo a ti te importo un pepino.**

**_..._  
**

******-No... yo no te quise.**

******...**

******...**


	5. Te amo

**Jasper Pov**

-Alice, ya fue suficiente, nos vamos.-ella me sonrío cuando todos comenzaron a abuchear porque me la llevaba, no sé cómo pero entre empujones Alice termino en el escenario entonces comenzaron a animarla para que cantara, ella estaba tomada pero no lo suficiente como para no saber lo que hacía o por lo menos eso creía yo, se armo de valor y comenzó a sonar la música. Para mi sorpresa, dijo frente a todo el público que esa canción me la dedicaba a mí.

_"Cómo pude arriesgarlo todo por tu amor que nunca existiría tu traición ya la veía pensabas que no te iba a olvidar_

_Una más de tu vida escondida tus mentiras siempre repetías las caricias tan vacías creías que no me iba a enterar_

_Encerrada en mi recuerdos llorándote de lejos y no, hoy ya no eres parte de mis sueños te dejo con tus juegos me voy_

_Y no pienses regresar no vuelvo a tropezar nada de esto tiene sentido hoy te hablan mis instintos_

_No te quiero ni mirar este es tu final ya no cabes en mi sonrisa yo me escaparé tan lejos ti_

_Te acordarás de mi ya no me lastimas te vas de aquí corregiste todas tus manías tan ingenua tu ya me creías la estrategia me sabía sentías que me iba a alejar_

_Encerrada en mi recuerdos llorándote de lejos y no, hoy ya no eres parte de mis sueños te dejo con tus juegos me voy_

_Y no pienses regresar no vuelvo a tropezar nada de esto tiene sentido hoy te hablan mis instintos_

_No te quiero ni mirar este es tu final ya no cabes en mi sonrisa yo me escaparé tan lejos ti_

_Te acordarás de mi ya no me lastimas te vas de aquí ya no me lastimas te vas_

_Tú, me hiciste pensar que me ibas a amar llevándote todo menos mi corazón_

_Y no pienses regresar no vuelvo a tropezar nada de esto tiene sentido hoy te hablan mis instintos_

_No te quiero ni mirar este es tu final ya no cabes en mi sonrisa yo me escaparé tan lejos ti Te acordarás de mi ya no me lastimas te vas de aquí"_

La canción no era lo que me importaba, pero si me molesto un poco que fuera capaz de subirse a un escenario a decirme frente a todos lo mucho que me odiaba, pero no me importaba en cuanto termino subí al escenario la alce por la cintura y me la lleve de ahí en mi hombro, ella no se molesto iba muerta de la risa, hay días en los que de veras no la entiendo, llegamos al estacionamiento y la subí en mi auto o más bien el de Emmett, el se iría con Ed y Bella, comencé a conducir para llevarla a su casa.

-A donde vamos.

-A tu casa Alice, a donde más podría llevarte.

-No puedo llegar a mi casa así, le dije que me quedaría en casa de Bella a dormir.

-Y Bella sabe eso.

-Claro que lo sabe, o que creías que me iría con alguien más, no miento como otras personas, y a todo esto, porque me tengo que ir contigo, ni que yo te importara, tú y yo no somos nada.

-Ya sé que me odias, y que no me quieres ni ver pero, ¡dios! Alice, porque estabas sola en la pista, en este estado, y bailando con todos esos hombres mirándote.

-Estas… Celoso.-claro que lo estoy-pues no entiendo porque si nosotros no somos nada y me quedo claro que yo a ti te importo un pepino.

-Alice, me importas y mucho-por fin llegamos a mi casa donde esperaríamos a Bella para que se fuera con ella. Nos sentamos en la sala, callados, hasta que ella rompió el silencio mas incomodo que haya vivido en toda mi vida.

-Jasper, no te entiendo, un día te importo, luego me pides perdón para en un par de semanas regresar con María, y finalmente, te pones celoso porque bailo con otros hombres en la pista, no te comprendo.

-Yo no sé qué decirte.

-Sabes, lo más curioso de todo es que por más que intento odiarte y sacarte de mi cabeza, no puedo. Estúpidamente sigo enamorada de ti, y pensar que tu estas enamorado de una tonta que no te merece en lo más mínimo, podríamos haberlo tenido todo.-ella estaba enamorada de mi o más bien está enamorada todavía de mi, a pesar de todo lo que le hice pasar, ella se acomodo en mi hombro y suspiro, yo solo la abrace y así nos quedamos un rato-te puedo preguntar algo.

-Lo que quieras.

-Alguna vez…-se quedo callada tal vez pensaba las palabras para explicarse-¿me quisiste? Aunque sea una decima parte de lo que quieres a María.

-No…-sus ojos ya estaban llorosos, entonces se levanto del sillón se separo de mi agarre y se coloco al otro lado del sofá, me levante tome su mano mientras ella seguía con la cara escondida entre su brazo y el sillón, la moví para que me viera y tome su rostro entre mis manos-yo no te quise, te amo un millón de veces más que a María-me miro fijo a los ojos y entonces la bese, por mi María se podía ir a otro planeta, yo quería estar con Alice más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, me perdí en el beso, era tan perfecto ese momento, la tenía de vuelta en mis brazos, cuando nos separamos sonreíamos y la tome sus manos en las mías.

-Mira sabes que, yo voy a terminar con María, yo no quiero con ella, y sabes otra cosa, sígueme botando, si sígueme botando porque yo no te voy a olvidar, yo no te voy a olvidar nunca.

-Jazz, tu enloqueciste, de verdad-me sonrió y me dijo Jazz era como que me perdonaba.

-No, Alice, tu eres para mí lo que… la moda es para ti, eso que te hace vibrar, eso que llevas por dentro, eso que nadie te puede arrancar, hay Ali, Ali, Ali.-nos sonreímos y la bese de nuevo, simplemente no había nada más que me hiciera feliz.

-Jazz-se separo de mi y en ese momento creí que me iba a terminar otra vez-no sabes cuánto te amo-por fin esas palabras que tanto quería escuchar.

-Me lo puedes, repetir.

-Te amo.-la bese de nuevo y esta vez lo haría bien, ella no iba a volver a sufrir por mi culpa. De pronto el beso se profundizo, y no sé ni en qué momento estuvo, enredada a mi cintura por las piernas, mientras yo subía las escaleras mientras nos besábamos. Llegamos a mi cuarto y la deje suavemente sobre la cama y bese su cuello, ella me brazo más fuerte, jalándome hacia sus labios, la bese tiernamente, y apasionadamente a la vez, y entonces me di cuenta de que no debía ser así, no quería que nuestra primera vez juntos fuera así, mientras aun era novio de María y eso sí en cuanto llegara a la escuela la terminaría y le dejaría claro que la única chica en mi vida era Alice. Me separe de ella quien noto mi cara con el ceño fruncido y de inmediato de altero.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No, ahora no. No es el momento Alice, Te amo y quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea inolvidable y no así, mientras que yo todavía soy novio de María, y tu estas un poco excedida en tragos, prometí que te cuidaría de todo, y lo que menos quiero es que mañana cuando recuperes la cordura, te molestes conmigo por no detenerte.

-Te amo Jazz, no puedo molestarme contigo, pero te entiendo yo tampoco quiero que sea así. Entonces creo que me voy a la sala a esperar a Bella.

-NO, porque no te quedas a dormir conmigo, te juro que no aremos nada, solo dormir-dije tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacía mí.

-Bueno creo que puedo aceptar eso, pero debo avisarle a Bella.

-No creo que eso sea necesario, está con Edward en un club, los 2 han tomado, crees enserio que van a llegar a dormir, o aun más fácil crees que Bella se vaya a ir a su casa.

-Bueno tal vez tengas razón, esos 2 son inseparables cuando están en su burbuja personal, su amor es tan bonito, me encanta ver sus peleas,** "**_Ya no quiero estar contigo" "Así pues yo tampoco" _y a los 3 minutos "_Te amo, por favor perdóname_" "_Yo también Te amo, no quiero pelear contigo_", son tan lindos.

-Lo sé, de hecho envidiaba lo que tenían.

-¿Ya no?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque yo ya encontré lo que ellos tienen.-dije mirándola a los ojos y ella me dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y nos besamos y nos metimos a la cama a dormir, mañana me dedicare a resolver todo lo que nos separa ahora solo quiero dormir a su lado y abrazarla, tenerla protegida y segura entre mis brazos.


	6. Querida Alice

**Jasper Pov**

Me levante por la mañana con una sonrisa en la cara, sintiendo entre mis brazos a Ali, ella dormía plácidamente, después de que nos declaramos nuestro amor pudimos dormir tranquilamente, gracias a Dios que la habitación de Edward está al otro lado de la casa, sino no hubiéramos dormido nada, lo último que escuchamos fue como ese par subían las escaleras, se oía que habían tomado pues, intentaban no hacer ruido y lo único que lograban era hacer más. Mientras yo y Alice nos pusimos a platicar, pero poco a poco fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, se ve tan linda cuando duerme, tan relajada y en paz, es el único momento del día en el que no la vez saltando mostrando toda su energía al cien. De pronto note que ella estaba despertando porque comenzó a removerse en la cama, yo solo cerré los ojos, quería ver su reacción cuando despertara en mi cama, lentamente se giro, creo que hasta ese punto no se había dado cuenta de donde estaba, y justo entonces se dio cuenta pues note como se movía toda, abrí un poco mis ojos para poder verla, vi como comenzó a tocar por debajo de las cobijas eso me genero una gran carcajada que no pude contener, estaba intentando ver si tenía ropa. Se giro para verme y creo que en ese momento se acordó de todo, pues me mostro un puchero, que me saco un suspiro.

-Hola hermosa.

-Hola Jazz.

-Ya terminaste de revisar tu ropa-dije reteniendo la risa.

-Cállate, es comprensible es la primera vez que despierto con un chico y aparte en un lugar que no es mi casa, después de haber bebido tanto estaba preocupada.

-Así que… soy el primer chico con el que has pasado la noche-le dije mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

-Jasper-dijo mostrando un puchero y poniéndose colorada.

-Hay Alice, cuando te pones así te ves tan tierna.

-Yo siempre me veo tierna y adorable.

-Y claro también modesta.

-Exacto-y comenzamos a reírnos, nos levantamos para ir a llevarla a su casa, quedamos en vernos por la tarde e ir a ver una película junto con Edward y Bella y Emmett y Rosalie, así como lo oyen damas y caballeros, después de casi un mes saliendo a escondidas, decidieron o más bien se les salió en medio de la noche decirlo frente a todos en el lugar que estaban saliendo, bueno eso no era nada que sorprendiera a simple vista se veía que se gustaban y al fin de cuantas no son familiares de sangre, y lo único que si nos dio mucha risa fue que Rose hizo que Em empezara a hablar de tener una relación seria, así que tome una ducha, me arregle y fui a dejar a Alice a su casa, nos dimos un tierno beso en el coche y bajamos, la deje en su puerta y volví al carro, arranque y comencé a pensar, ¿Por qué esperar?, si entonces decidí ir a ver a María para terminar todo de una vez, llegue en 15 minutos a su casa, toque la puerta insistentemente pero no atendió. Decidí dar la vuelta a la casa para entrar por la puerta trasera que curiosamente siempre estaba abierta, apenas entre escuche gritos y gemidos provenientes de la parte arriba, lentamente y en total silencio subí por las escaleras el sonido me llevo hasta la habitación de María, no iba a abrir esa puerta, así que decidí quedarme a esperar en la sala esperando a que la susodicha bajara y me diera una explicación que en realidad no necesitaba, ni quería, lo único que quiero es acabar con esta estúpida y patética situación entre nosotros. Me quede unos 20 minutos sentado en la sala evitando con todas mis fuerzas ignorar los jadeos de la habitación, hasta que se quedo en total silencio la casa. Espere, y espere, hasta que la señorita se digno a bajar, en cuanto me vio en la sala dio un brinco y puso una cara de fotografía.

-Jazz que haces aquí amor.

-Oh dios mío María que descarada, llevo aquí como… 15 minutos, y estoy cien por ciento seguro que no estabas leyendo la biblia en tu cuarto.

-Jazz… yo te lo puedo explicar.

-En realidad María no quiero ni necesito una explicación, de hecho yo solo venia para de una vez por todas terminar esto-dije señalándonos mutuamente.

-No Jasper tú no puedes terminar conmigo.

-Créeme que no es una opción a discutir, yo no te amo y está claro que tú a mí tampoco, así que para qué demonios seguir amarrados a esta locura.

-No, yo si te amo.

-Ah sí claro y ese que tienes haya arriba que es un amigo o…

-Ya vez tú estás celoso, así que aun me amas.

-No, María no te confundas, yo estoy enamorado de alguien completamente diferente a ti, y sí estamos teniendo esta conversación es ti que no quieres aceptar la realidad, y digas lo que digas no vas a cambiar nada, esto se acabo. Ahora me voy porque no quiero que dejes esperando a tus visitas.-justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, vi como James salía de la habitación de María y entonces si me quede en shock. No porque me importara si no porque ellos dos eran los culpables de que yo me separara de Alice y yo habría jurado que era porque querías que estuviera con María pero… ahora están enredados, eso me confirma lo que yo creía ella solo está conmigo por capricho. Pero solo dios sabe el coraje y la rabia que tengo contra estos dos. Ella me miraba con incredulidad y él con una enorme sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

**María Pov.**

Esa estúpida de Alice se cree la gran cosa intentando robarse a mi chico, así no lo ame, si él no es mío no es de nadie, pero esta me la va a pagar, estoy segura de que Jasper aun quiere estar conmigo, pero voy a separar a ese par así sea lo último que haga, y se precisamente con quien ir para saber qué es lo que pretende Jazz con esta tontería.

-Hola James.

-Hola María, no es que me moleste que este aquí pero, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-siempre tan simpático.

-Bueno James, vine aquí por una simple razón, sé que Jazz le cuenta todo a solamente 3 personas, Edward, Emmett y tú, y ya que los otros dos no piensan decirme nada…

-Suéltalo ya María, que tengo cosas más importantes que hablar contigo.

-Quiero que me digas porque mi Jazz esta con esa tonta de Brandon.

-Hay María, hay María, primero que nada Jazz como tú lo llamas no es tuyo, y en segunda que te hace creer que yo te lo voy a contar.

-Sencillo, yo conozco muchos de tus sucios secretitos, y si no me lo cuentas puedo contar un par que por lo menos te cuestan una expulsión, así que empieza a hablar de una buena vez Witherdale.

-Está bien voy a contártelo todo, pero antes déjame decirte que te vez realmente sexy cuando estas enojada.

-James quieres dejar tus juegos para después, ahora lo único que me importa es lo que sabes de Jasper y su relación la tonta de Brandon.

-María él solo está con ella para darte celos, eso es todo el muy tonto cree que así le vas a pedir perdón de rodillas si lo vez perdido. Así que Brandon solo es la primera chica que se le puso enfrente.

-Y ¿ella sabe esto?

-No creo, ninguna chica normal que conozca haría algo así y más para poner celosa a la chica más vengativa de la escuela.

-Bueno eso es un punto a mi favor, creo que Jazz va a volver conmigo antes de lo que esperaba, ahora me tengo que ir James pero tenemos algo pendiente.

-¿ah sí?

-Sí, creo que no me quedo muy claro pero dijiste algo sobre que "me veo muy sexy enojada".

-Creo que podemos terminar esa platica ahora, es más no entiendo para que quieres a Jasper contigo, la verdad creo que yo podría darte más diversión.

-Sencillo, digamos que lo quiero conmigo, y lo que yo quiero lo obtengo, así él quiera estar conmigo o no.

-Hay hermosa no cabe duda que eres peor de lo que pensaba.

-No tienes ni idea.

No me quede mucho rato en la casa de James ya que tenía asuntos importantes que hacer, digamos que es hora de quitarle el pañuelo de los ojos a la tal Alice y dejarle en claro a Jasper que conmigo no sirve los tontos jueguitos de ese tipo. Ya que estoy segura que ella no va a querer escucharme creo que tendré que usar el viejo método de la escritura.

**_Querida Alice:_**

**_Sé que tal vez no quieras leer esta carta si te digo quien soy, así que omitiré ese insignificante detalle, lo único que quiero que sepas es que lo que te voy a contar es por tu bien, quiero quitarte esa venda de los ojos y te des cuenta que Jasper no es lo que parece…_**

**_Así como lo escuchas, él solo ha estado jugando contigo, para darle celos a su ex, y no solo eso sino que se dedica a burlarse de ti con su mejor amigo James, esto te lo cuento porque a pesar de que aprecio mucho a Jazz creo que no está bien lo que te está haciendo, y no quiero que termines lastimada por un chico que no vale la pena._**

**_Si aun con todo lo que te digo no estás 100% segura de esto, pregúntaselo a él, haber si es capaz de seguir sosteniendo su mentira… _**

Estaba segura de que eso los iba a separar y ahora por una tontería como dejar la puerta trasera abierta, todo se me cae, estúpido James, estúpida Alice pero esto no se queda así, antes muerta que dejarte ir Jasper, no me pienso rendir tan fácil y dejarle el camino libre a Brandon, eso sí que no.


	7. Mi pasado arruina mi presente

**Alice Pov**

Este día no podría ser mejor, me levante y la verdad sí lo acepto por un momento me asuste al darme cuenta de donde y con quien estaba, pero es que haber levantarse en la cama de alguien más y con ese alguien después de una noche de haber bebido, cuando tomar no es lo tuyo, pues cualquiera haría lo mismo que yo, primero que nada revisar si estoy vestida, y con eso ya estoy más tranquila, pero bueno después recordé lo que paso en la noche, el me dijo que me amaba, Jasper me ama, por fin después de tanto tiempo me siento bien, esas horribles pesadillas de mi pasado, se desvanecieron por completo, la primera noche que no me la paso entre llanto y visiones demasiado vividas, el despertar en sus brazos fue tan lindo y la verdad no me habría molestado que hubiera pasado algo más, por lo menos estoy segura de mis sentimientos por él y de los suyos por mí, acordamos una cita para esa misma tarde, ahora estoy en mi habitación buscando el atuendo más lindo de todo mi enorme closet, si hay días en los que pienso que es excesivo pero qué clase de chica no ama ir de compras, finalmente me voy por algo sencillo, un short corto, una playera de camisa ¾ azul y unos botines cafés, maquillaje simple y el cabello suelto, guarde un brillo, mi celular, retocador, un pequeño perfume y mi cartera en una bolsa café del mismo tono de los botines, ya era casi la hora, mientras baja las escaleras, llamaron a la puerta sabía que era él, baje rápidamente y abrí la puerta, me recibió en sus brazos, me abrazo fuertemente por la cintura y yo me aferre a su cuello, nos besamos tierna y dulcemente, por fin mis pies tocaron el suelo, cuando una voz carraspeo detrás de mí, me gire y era mi padre, que nos miraba con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Papá ¿yo?

-Señor Brandon, ¿yo?, su hija y yo somos… novios, sé que no es forma pero….

-Hay muchachos so vieran sus caras justo ahora se morirían de risa. Están rojos como tomates y están más nerviosos que nada. Tranquilo muchacho no te voy a lastimar y sé perfectamente que son novios pero eso sí, si quieren andar dando estas demostraciones afectivas por favor que no sea en la calle no hagan espectáculos.

-Sí claro. Oye papi, yo y Jazz vamos al cine nos vemos más tarde.

-Claro princesa, y tú Jasper espero a esta niña temprano.

-Sí señor Brandon.

-Adiós papi.

-Adiós nena.

Así nos despedimos de mi papá mientras nos subíamos al carro no pudimos evitar reírnos como locos la pensar en la escena que acabábamos de pasar. Llegamos al cine donde ya nos esperaban Ed y Bella, y Em y Ross, escogimos una película de miedo pues las chicas y yo perdimos al lanzar la moneda, Jazz nos compro el combo pareja y luego de entramos y encontramos nuestros asientos, la película comenzó, a la mitad ya estábamos todas con las caras escondidas entre los brazos de nuestros amados, claro que cada pareja se separo, así que mi Jazz y yo estábamos hasta el fondo del cine abrazados, mientras él moría de emoción yo moría de pánico, cuando termino salimos todos y nos despedimos afuera, cada quien seguía diferentes rumbos, yo no podía llegar tarde porque mi padre mataría a Jazz y yo no volvería a salir hasta que me convirtiera en monja. Nos subimos al coche y llegamos a mi casa en menos de 15 minutos, nos quedamos ahí mirándonos fijamente, nos dimos un beso y nos despedimos, me acompaño hasta la puerta donde mi padre nos esperaba ya, entre y cuando me disponía a irme a mi habitación…

-Señorita, no me va contar como se la paso.

-Papá, hay creo que estoy enamorada.

-Así que mi niña enamorada.

-Sí papá, es que él es tan lindo.

-Sabes que, ahora me arrepiento de haber preguntado.

-¿Por?

-Lo que menos quiero es saber que mi niña está enamorada, eso quiere decir que pronto ya no la tendré en mi casa.

-Mira papi, en primera solo somos novios, en segunda vamos en la preparatoria, y en tercero velo por el lado amable ya no pagarías mis cuentas por ropa, maquillaje y zapatos.

-Hay nena, tú nunca vas a cambiar, anda ve a dormir.

-Buenas noches papi.

-Buenas noches princesa.

Me dormí con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, soñé con él y desperté del mejor ánimo posible, tome mi celular y mande un mensaje.

_Hola Jazz, quería saber si podríamos vernos hoy. A_

_Claro hermosa, paso por ti, en dos horas. J_

Así que tenía dos horas, solamente dos horas para verlo y verme hermosa y atractiva, di todo un recorrido por mi armario, mi lugar favorito en toda la casa, escogí un pantalón de mezclilla entubado, una camisa de cuadros, y unas botas negras hasta la un poco abajo de la rodilla. Baje a desayunar, me despedí de mis padres que salían directo a sus trabajos por urgencias, subí a mi cuarto, me lave los dientes y espere a que llegara Jasper, por fin llamaron a la puerta y baje a toda prisa para ver a mi hermoso novio, un momento él no me ha pedido que seamos novios, pero bueno a mi chico, nos dimos un largo beso, que se sintió no sé, diferente, como si fuera a ser el último. Me regaño mentalmente al pensar en eso.

-Ven amor, tenemos que hablar-dice Jazz mientras me tiende la mano. Caminamos hasta el patio trasero, nos sentamos en una banca y el tomo mi mano con más fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa Jazz? Me estas asustando.

-Ali, tú sabes que te amo.

-Claro, como yo a ti. Pero eso que tiene que ver.

-Alice lo que pasa es que… tú y yo no podemos estar juntos-en ese momento suelto su mano.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!

-Lo siento Alice, pero es por tu bien.

-¿Por mi bien?, ¿Cómo va a ser por mi bien? Si yo solo puedo estar bien si tú estás conmigo.

-Entiéndeme por favor.

-No puedo, Jasper como quieres que entienda que me amas pero no como para estar juntos.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces qué es?, ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?

-Alice… no puedo decírtelo, pero te juro que es por tu bien.

-Jasper por favor déjame sola.

-Princesa…

-No, Jasper, por favor déjame sola.

-Espero y algún día puedas perdonarme.

-Adiós.

Así salió de la casa dándome la espalda, enseguida subí a mi cuarto y comencé a sollozar, porque siempre termino así, las malditas visiones de mi pasado llegaban a mi mente como bombas, me dolía pensar que esto siempre pasaba. Un momento tal vez es por eso, es por mi pasado que él no quiere estar conmigo, otra vez a ser la excluida del pueblo, la única duda es ¿Quién lo descubrió? No me queda de otra que irme, no quiero hacer que mis padres tengan que dejar todo de nuevo, si me voy pero me voy sola.

**María Pov**

Todos tiene sus secretos bajo las apariencias y esa tonta de Brandon no se queda atrás, y lo mejor de todo es que ahora tengo a Jasper comiendo de mi mano.


	8. Tomando decisiones

**Alice Pov**

Aquí estoy, sentada en el avión, a punto de llegar a París, donde mi tío Aro, dueño de una de las escuelas más importantes del país, donde estudiare los próximos meses, para después entrar en la escuela de modas más importante de París, claro que él no podría pasar por mí al aeropuerto así que me esperan mis adorados primos políticos Alec y Jane. Apenas toco el piso del lugar cuando ya tengo a Jane abrazándome como loca y gritando de emoción, si estuviera de ánimo, también la saludaría igual, pero solo le respondo el abrazo y le sonrió, luego ella me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta donde se encuentra Alec, recogiendo el equipaje, me acerco lentamente y él me dedica una sonrisa, me abraza al ver que estoy un poco triste, se acerca a mi oído y con una voz suave y aterciopelada…

-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien.-le sonrió y él sigue sacando las cosas. Jane me lleva hasta el auto que su padre mando para venir por nosotros, y enseguida llega Alec con las maletas, y no supe en qué momento me quede dormida, pero cuando desperté estaba en un cuarto enorme, en una cama más que cómoda y con todas mis maletas en el piso frente a está. Me levante lentamente y jale la maleta más pequeña de todas, la puse sobre la cama y la abrí, tome una foto de Jasper que Edward me había regalado y unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, lo amo tanto, y ahora estamos separados, de pronto la puerta se abre y ahí está Alec, se acerca hasta donde estoy toma la foto que tengo en las manos.

-Por él es que quisiste venirte aquí-dice suavemente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque hace meses cuando tus padres te propusieron venir a vivir aquí te negaste, y ahora de la nada quieres venirte para acá y sola, aparte de que estás llorando con la foto del chico.

-Es solo que… lo amo tanto y…. no podemos estar juntos.

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé, no quiso decírmelo solo me repitió mil veces que era por mi bien. Pero no es así, porque si quisiera mi bien, estaría conmigo.

-Tal vez, pero…

-Pero ¿Qué?

-No te has puesto a pensar en las razones que podría tener el chico para que el estar juntos pueda lastimarte.

-Sí, y creo que tengo una respuesta.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Él sabe todo.

-¿Todo?, ¿de qué?

-De mi pasado, por eso no quiere estar conmigo.

-Alice si este chico te ama no creo que tu pasado le vaya a importar, o dime a ti te importa que todo el lugar se entere de lo que viviste hace tantos años.

-No, pero me preocupa que se repita la historia y todos vuelvan a verme y tratarme como si no pudiera cuidarme sola y que los vecinos hablen.

-Alice, tu siempre has sido una mujer fuerte y por eso mismo debiste enfrentar a todos esos que se enteraron de tu pasado.

-Pero es que no me importa que lo sepan, porque mis amigos, como Bella, Edward y Emmett ya lo saben, y ninguno me hizo sentir así, es solo que… él fue tan…-y me solté a llorar.

-Alice, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es volver.

-No, no quiero volver.

-Yo sé, pero tienes que enfrentar todo el pasado para que no te siga a donde vayas.

-Por favor no quiero volver.

-Mira, yo iré contigo, porque en verdad te quiero y no me gusta verte llorar. Pero te daré un tiempo, digamos 2 semanas para que pienses bien las cosas y luego nos iremos. ¿OK?

-Sí, está bien-luego de eso, me abrazo durante un rato y después salió del cuarto dejándome sola, supongo que para darme el espacio para pensar. Comencé a meditar las palabras de Alec y las de Jasper, debía haber algo ahí que yo no pudiera ver con claridad, "Es por tu bien", "has puesto a pensar en las razones que podría tener"… Pero porque Jasper podría creer que yo estaría mejor sin él, no puedo entenderlo, pero y si no fue él el que se entero de mi pasado y si fue alguien más. Pero entonces que le habían dicho para que decidiera separarnos, ya lo decidí, ya se que tengo que hacer…

**Jasper Pov.**

Ella se quedo con sus ojitos tristes, con una mirada perdida en el vacío y yo con una vacio en el corazón, ella es mi todo, la necesito en mi vida para poder seguir adelante, pero no puedo dejar que la lastimen, aunque para mí ese pasado no tenga nada de importante, el hecho de pensar que si sigo con ella, María se va a dedicar a regar la información por todo Forks, me destruye, porque sé que le va a doler, que cuando todos hablen, ella va a llorar y si yo tengo el poder en mis manos de impedir que ella salga lastimada, hare lo que sea, no la puedo lastimar, pero después de esa tarde ella no volvió a la escuela y tampoco la veía en las calles, después de armarme de valor, le pregunte a Edward y Bella si ellos sabían algo de Alice y me contaron que mi hermosa Alice se había ido de Forks, ella decidió irse a estudiar lejos, y entonces Bella me pregunto porque había lastimado así a su mejor amiga, no pude más con esto y tuve que contárselos todo, ella se quedo muy sorprendida al igual que Edward pero no por el pasado de Alice sino porque no podían creer que María usara eso para mantenernos separados, me alentaron a buscarla y a separarme de María, lo dude por mucho tiempo pero finalmente lo decidí.

**María Pov.**

Sí, conseguí que la insoportable de Brandon se fuera de Forks para siempre, pudiera ser feliz de nuevo, porque ahora Jaspe es todo mío y no hay forma de que nos separen. Entonces Jasper apareció en mi casa con una cara de insoportable.

-María tenemos que hablar.

-Ahora no puedo tengo planes.

-Me vale una mierda, lo que tengas planeado, y no te preocupes que será rápido.

-A mí no me hables así.

-Te hablo como quiera.

-No te pases, sabes perfectamente lo que puede pasar si tú…

-Sí, sí, le cuentas a todos el pasado de Alice, pero sabes no importa, porque a partir de ahora este trato se termina.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Sí, no estoy dispuesto a seguir con está estupidez.

-No puedes hacer eso… yo….

-Tú nada, ya te lo dije no me interesa, nada, porque yo la amo y nada va a hacer que la deje de querer. Y mucho menos me voy a enamorar de ti.

-Como puedes preferir a esa loca de manicomio que a mí, una mujer de clase.

-No la vuelvas a llamar así, y mira que tú de clase tienes nada más la vista porque, por lo que vi hace unas semanas, no tenías nada de clase y sabes creo que te va a doler más a ti, que todo Forks se entere que te has estado revolcando con un inútil y más aun si tu padre se entera que ese inútil es el hijo de su peor enemigo.

-Tú no puedes decirle eso.

-Que se siente María, el no tener las cosas en tus manos.

-Eres un maldito.

-Solo vine a decirte que se acabo y que a partir de hoy todo lo nuestro se acabo y que voy a encontrar a Alice así sea lo último que haga.

**Alice Pov.**

Aquí voy de vuelta a ese pueblo en el que decidí deja todo atrás, Alec quiso venir conmigo, pero me negué rotundamente, este es un problema que tengo que enfrentar yo sola. Toda mi vida se va a definir en estos días, ya sea a su lado o separados.


	9. El regreso

**Alice Pov**

_**(N/A: bueno creo que eh dejado muy desatendida está historia así que hoy subiré 3 capítulos)**_

Llegue a la casa y mis padres en especial mi madre, se pusieron muy felices de que hubiera decidido volver, me llenaron de besos y abrazos, luego llame a Bella para avisarle de mi llegada, pero le pedí que no dijera nada a Jasper, por lo menos no aun, que eso me correspondía a mí, acomode mi enorme armario, y en esas horas pude aclarar todo lo que pensaba decirle a Jasper en cuanto lo viera, tenía toda clase de insultos para gritarle, pero también tenía la parte que me gritaba que le preguntara ¿Por qué?, amabas partes se peleaban por salir a la luz, pero ese no era el momento, entonces cuando termine de arreglar todas mis cosas, ya era bastante tarde, baje a cenar y luego salí al patio, me senté en los columpios, miraba la luna, ahí sola brillando en lo más alto del cielo, entonces escuche la puerta abrirse y me gire para ver a mi padre salir y venir hacia mí, se sentó en otro columpio y comienza a mecerse.

-Supongo que debo agradecerle a Alec, por haberte hecho volver-dijo mi padre con una sonrisa tierna, mirando hacia la luna.

-Sí, supongo-le dije conteniendo una risita inocente.

-Puedo preguntarte una cosa-me dice mi padre, con un tono más serio que nunca.

-Sí claro-le digo un poco insegura al pensar que querra preguntarme.

-Bueno, ¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón por la que decidiste irte?-no sé si debería decírselo, tal vez se moleste y no quiera que vuelva a ver a Jasper, pero yo necesito verlo para preguntarle un montón de cosas y aclararle otro tanto.

-Lo que paso fue que… hay papá, es que se enteraron de mi pasado-es la verdad a medias.

-Nena, ¿Cómo fue que paso?-dijo mi padre en tono preocupado, él sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero, sabe todo lo que sufrí, sabe a que le temo.

-No lo sé, estoy segura que mis amigos jamás dirían nada-podría confiar en ellos, con los ojos cerrados.

-Entonces por qué crees que se enteraron de tu pasado-creo que justo ahora se perdió un poco del tema.

-Porque, repentinamente la persona más importante para mí, se alejo y con la escusa más tonta del mundo "Es por tu bien"-no puedo contener más la verdadera razón por la que quise huir de este pueblo.

-Y no crees que tal vez si hay una razón por la cual él cree que es por tu bien-porque todos dicen eso, acaso no tiene otra idea.

-Eso mismo fue lo que me dijo Alec, por eso decidí volver-le digo con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-dice mi padre mirando a la nada.

-No lo sé, creo que lo voy a enfrentar, le pediré una explicación y si él se comporta como un idiota y de verdad me dejo por mi pasado, entonces sabré que él nunca me amo-aunque eso me destrozaría, sé que es lo mejor, tanto para mí, como para él.

-Ya veo, lo único que quiero que sepas pequeña, es que pase lo que pase, yo y tu madre siempre vamos a estar para ti.

-Lo sé papá.

-Pero, no te pienso dejar ir de nuevo, sabes cuantas noches de estas dos semanas tu madre lloro a mares, y ni hablar de la tristeza que se sentía en la casa, sin ti dando vueltas por ahí.

-No te preocupes papá, no pienso volver a irme, pase lo que pase, creo que llego el momento de enfrentar mi pasado.

-Esa es mi niña. Ahora vamos adentro porque ya es tarde-entramos a la casa y cada uno fue a su habitación, me quede dormida, meditando todo lo que pasaría mañana. Me levante con un ánimo renovado, hablar con mi padre me hizo ver que los tengo para lo que sea que pase, así que ahora ya no tengo miedo de enfrentar mi pasado. Me arregle con un conjunto muy lindo de short de mezclilla color azul, con una blusa de tirantes blanca, que tiene una carita con una sonrisa, y unos zapatos del mismo tono que el short, maquillaje simple, brillo y un poco de sombras, mi cabello, antes lo peinaba con las puntas para todos lados pero desde que lo deje crecer, la cosa es más difícil, así que me hice una coleta alta, y salí a desayunar, me junte con mis dos mejores amigos, Bella y Ross, la nueva novia de Emmett, lo sé a mí también me sorprendió, platicamos de todo y de nada, le conté más o menos lo que paso con Jasper a Rosalie, claro que ella ya sabía medianamente lo que paso, pues es la hermana de Jasper, ella en cuanto escucho la historia completa casi que sale del lugar a golpear a Jasper, entonces salimos Bella y yo detrás de ella, intentando detenerla, pero ella es más rápida, y llego a su auto que dios es la cosa más llamativa y rápida del mundo, nos subimos al nuevo coche de Bella, y fuimos detrás de Ross, cuando llegamos, ella iba bajando de su auto, dios estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos y humo por las orejas, nos bajamos rápidamente del auto y Bella alcanzo a detener a Ross, enseguida las alcance yo y entre las dos la llevamos hasta el patio de atrás.

-Rosalie tranquila-le decía Bella, mientras la jalábamos, y ella lo único que hacía era lanzar patadas e intentar soltarse.

-Ross, ya basta, no crees que yo misma quiero darle una paliza.

-Pues no entiendo porque no lo haces, pero no te preocupes que yo misma lo hare, pero suéltenme.

-Porque primero quiero hablar con él, después si se lo merece, lo golpeare.

-A mí me vale un reverendo cacahuate hablar con él. Se merece un buen golpe.

-Ross-le dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien-dijo calmándose un poco, y dándose por vencida-No lo golpeare AUN, pero después de que hables con ese idiota, te juro que lo mato.

-Mira después de que hablemos, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, pero por ahora lo necesito vivo para hablar ¿ok?

-Sí, ya. Pero cuando van a hablar.

-Pues quería hacerlo hoy pero no sé-y mientras le daba vueltas al asunto, un grito llamo mi atención.

-Alice-dijo esa conocida y hermosa voz, me gire sobre mis talones, y ahí parado en la puerta del patio, estaba Jasper, mirándome con tanta esperanza en sus ojos, que por un momento quise correr a sus brazos y besarlo, importándome un bledo hablar, pero no, tengo que hablar ahora o no lo hare nunca, es momento de aclarar muchas cosas, me gire para ver a Bella y a Ross pero ninguna de ellas estaba ahí, supongo que querían darnos espacio para hablar. Me voltee de nuevo y él venía caminando hacia mí, se quedo a unos escasos metros de mí, y nuestras miradas se encontraron-Regresaste-dijo casi en un susurro, y me quede ahí pasmada mirándolo a los ojos, buscando una explicación a todo, pero él solo reflejaba ¿amor?, fuera lo que fuera, me hacía sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Inhale profundamente para exhalar escandalosamente, él no dejaba de mirarme, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que estaba ahí parada, como si creyera que todo era una ilusión.

-Sí, regrese-dije segura, intentando que la voz no se me quebrara.

-Estas aquí-dijo en un susurro detenido, quería convencerse a si mismo que estaba ahí parada.

-Necesito una maldita explicación de todo, y por eso mismo volví.

-Regresaste-vuelve a repetir pero está vez como si hablara consigo mismo.


	10. Aclarando situaciones

**Alice Pov (continuación)**

-Jasper-le digo llamándolo después de un largo rato en que se quedo parado ahí, mirándome intensamente y perdido entre no sé qué cosas.

-Alice, pero…-sé ve confundido y esperanzado al mismo tiempo pero no puedo perder mi punto, tenemos que hablar.

-Jasper si regreso fue porque quiero una maldita explicación que no sea, "Es por tu bien", sé que sabes todo, así que no intentes mentirme o decirme una historia completamente diferente. Quiero la verdad, que me digas si fue que mi pasado te causa tanta repugnancia que tuviste que alejarte, de mí, si es que ahora me vez como el resto del maldito mundo, y me juzgaste de esa manera-le digo en tono reprobatorio, y acusador, no puedo dejar que sus ojos llenos de cariño me hagan dudar ni un momento.

-Alice yo….-dice dando unos pasos hacia mí, alza los brazos para abrazarme pero no, no puedo con eso aun.

-No, Jasper, no quiero que me toques, en este momento lo único que necesito es la jodida verdad, así me vaya a doler, la quiero escuchar, para poder seguir adelante para poder decirte adiós-me duele pensar en el adiós definitivo pero es lo que va a pasar si no me dice la verdad o si la verdad es la que yo pienso.

-Te diré la verdad, pero no me interrumpas por favor-me pide con un tono por fin entendible.

-Está bien-le digo más tranquila.

-Lo acepto, yo… yo me entere de todo tu pasado-me llevo las manos a la cara. Y mi cabeza empieza a divagar, las lágrimas salen sin premeditación, y todo mi mundo se derrumba, sabía que era eso, pero duele escucharlo de esa persona.

-Lo sabía, sabía que era eso, que en cuanto te enteraras…-no puedo dejar de sollozar.

-No, yo no te deje por nada de las cosas que has dicho, yo jamás te juzgaría, yo te amo, sí, me entere de todo, pero la verdad me importa una mierda el pasado que tengas, bien podrías ser la bisnieta de una reina y yo te querría igual, lo que me interesa es estar en tu futuro-lo que dice es tan hermoso pero no quiero creerlo, porque solo saldré más lastimada de lo que ya estoy.

-Por favor Jasper deja de mentir-le ruego, con las lágrimas por todo mi rostro, y una desesperación horrible, porque no me dice que soy un maldito juego, así podre irme alejar de él.

-Porque crees que te miento-dice exasperado.

-Porque ya sé que en cuanto me fui tú y María volvieron, acaso me volví un juego para los dos, se divierten viéndome sufrir-eso lo toma por sorpresa, pero no importa, yo sé que no me ama, porque eso no lo haría alguien que te jura amor.

-No, yo jamás me divertiría viéndote sufrir, Yo…Te… Amo-dijo pronunciando cada una de las palabras fuertes y claras.

-Entonces ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué volviste con ella?, ¿Por qué me dejaste?-le grito, ya mi corazón está roto, no hay más pero quiero escucharlo, tal vez así mi corazón deje de latir por él y le dé la oportunidad a alguien más de entrar.

-Porque no tenía otra opción-me quedo tiesa. Como que no tenía otra opción, por un momento palidezco y las lágrimas cesan.

-A que te refieres.-digo en tono de completa sorpresa.

-María me tenía acorralado, entre la espada y la pared-Esa mujer, la odio, no tardo ni dos minutos en encontrar la forma de separarnos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-grito incrédula.

-Ella me dijo que si no te dejaba y me alejaba de ti, le contaría a todo el mundo tu pasado, Alice yo no podía dejar que eso pasara.-y volvemos, él no quería que en Forks se burlaran de él por haber salido con una loca.

-Claro, no querías que todo el mundo se enterara que saliste con una loca-dije con tono acusatorio y enojada a más a no poder.

-No, claro que no. A mí me importa un bledo lo que el resto del mundo opine sobre nosotros, yo te amo, y si lo hice fue porque no podía dejar que te lastimaran de esa manera-pero es que no se da cuenta de que me lastima más cuando me deja y me da la espalda.

-¿Qué me lastimaran?-dije en tono de sorpresa.

-Pensé que no te iba a doler que todo el mundo se pusiera hablar a tus espaldas, si tal vez no actué de la mejor manera, pero no podía dejar que todo el mundo te hiciera menos por algo así, prometí que te iba a cuidar y si para hacerlo tenía que estar lejos de ti, lo haría-Tengo que decirle lo que siento, porque aunque me dan ganas de abrazarlo por lo que hizo por mí, también tengo unas ganas enormes de golpearlo, por no haberme dicho esto antes, yo habría escogido y no él, era mi decisión.

-No pensaste que tal vez me dolería más que me dejaras, porque como tú mismo dices, no me importa que el resto del mundo hable, mientras tú estuvieras conmigo. Me dolió más que me hicieras a un lado, de lo que habría dolido que todos hablaran de mí-saco todo y me quedo corta de palabras.

-No lo pensé en ese momento, lo único que quería era protegerte y por lo visto lo único que conseguí fue lastimarte más. Pero necesito que entiendas que en ese momento, no tenía opción-que cambio hay ahora, él sigue con esa, y yo no sé si podre perdonarlo.

-¿Cómo que en ese momento?, ¿Qué cambio?

-Ahora María no puede hacer nada en contra de nosotros-dice esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción, esa bonita sonrisa que me eriza la piel.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunto, en tono más tranquilo, una idea viene a mí cabeza, todo, absolutamente todo, se habría evitado si yo le hubiera contado las cosas en un principio, si no hubiera habido secretos entre nosotros, habríamos evitado tanto sufrimiento.

-Digamos que ella también tiene sus secretos.

-Sabes no me importa nada de ella. Pero justo ahora creo que…necesito contarte todo, no lo que escuchaste de otros, ni María ni de los chicos-espero poder terminar la historia de mi pasado sin caerme en mil pedazos.

-Alice, yo no necesito que me cuentes nada, ya te lo dije te amo y quiero estar contigo pase lo que pase-eso es un poco reconciliador, pero no, tengo que hacerlo ahora o nunca lo hare.

-Aun así, creo que si yo te hubiera contado todo en su momento, nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto, y tal vez seguiríamos juntos.

-Yo quiero volver a intentarlo. Oh es que ¿tú ya no me amas?-me dijo agachando la cara.

-Jasper, yo aun te amo, pero necesito aclara todo ahora, antes de si quiera pensar en intentarlo de nuevo. Porque precisamente los malditos secretos fueron los que nos alejaron-te amo Jasper Hale, por eso puedo abrirme contigo como con nadie más lo haría, es que no lo vez.

-Está bien, pero yo no quiero que me lo cuentes si es que te lastima. No quiero verte llorar.

-Jazz, mi pasado me duele y mucho, pero si no lo enfrento ahora nunca lo hare.


	11. Necesitas saber mi pasado

Alice Pov

Nos sentamos en los escalones de la salida al patio, mientras él me miraba intensamente, yo intentaba evadir su mirada mirando al cielo, tome aire y me gire para mirarlo a los ojos, era hora de hablar de todo, de enfrentar el pasado y dejar que tome una decisión.

-Bueno todo comenzó hace unos años, lo primero que tiene que saber es que ellos no son mis verdaderos padres, ellos me adoptaron cuando yo tenía solo 10 años…. Mis verdaderos padres, murieron en un accidente automovilístico, esa noche me dejaron en casa pues estaba un poco enferma, ellos iban a una cena de negocios o algo así, mi padre era dueño de una empresa, esa noche yo estaba muy asustada, no podía dormir, solo daba vueltas en la cama, me sentía como alterada, en ese momento pensé en mis padres y un montón de imágenes llegaron a mi mente como una película, vi a mis padres en un auto sangrando, lo que me altero aun más, le pedí a mi nana que les llamara pero ella se negó, le dije lo que había visto y ella me dijo que no era bueno jugar con esas cosas, no entiendo cómo es que no puedo ver el miedo en mis ojos, pero simplemente me obligo a irme a mi habitación. Un par de horas después nos llamaron para decirnos que mis padres había tenido un accidente, yo estaba desesperada porque sentía que era mi culpa, porque en cierta forma yo podría haber hecho algo. Cuando llegamos al hospital, una enfermera muy hermosa me llevo por el pasillo, al ver que estaba tan alterada y no paraba de llorar, intento tranquilizarme pero no logro hacer nada, yo les repetía que era mi culpa y que yo sabía que eso iba a pasar, al final decidieron sedarme para que no siguiera gritando, creían que me lastimaría, me tuvieron en ese hospital en el área de niños, por casi dos semanas, durante las noches, me gustaba salir de ese lugar y caminar por los pasillos, en uno de esos paseos conocí a un hombre, un enfermo, llamado Garrett, él estaba en la etapa terminal de su enfermedad, pero en los días que estuve con él me encariñe mucho, en parte porque era el único que siempre se preocupo por preguntar como estaba, y también fue el único que me creyó lo de mis padres, sin juzgarme, justo una noche me encerraron en una habitación pues se dieron cuenta de mis viajes, pero en mi mente volvía sentir esa desesperación que sentí cuando murieron mis padres, comencé a golpear la puerta, hasta que una enferma fue a abrir, la empuje y salí corriendo y llegue al cuarto de Garrett, me miro a los ojos, con un inmenso cariño y yo le sonreí al ver que estaba bien, me acerque y me senté en la cama, él me abrazo y por un momento volví a sentir esa tranquilidad que sentía cuando estaba mi padre, pero entonces vi en mi mente a muchos doctores llevárselo cubriéndolo con una manta, lo mire y me dijo que había llegado su momento de partir, yo comencé a sollozar porque era lo único que sentía me quedaba, él me dio un fuerte abrazo y poco a poco sentí como sus brazos dejaron de abrazar y un chillido empezó a sonar en todo el cuarto, en ese momento llegaron muchos doctores y yo no quería soltarlo, me sacaron entre varías enfermeras y me encerraron en mi habitación, yo comencé a patear y golpear la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, pero nada, no pude salir y me quede ahí llorando toda la noche, hasta que un hombre llamado Cayo me fue a revisar, no era un doctor común, en ese momento no lo supe pero después descubrí que era un psiquiatra, él me hizo muchas preguntas y luego salió de ahí, yo no sabía para que era todo eso, pero poco a poco comprendí lo que ese hombre quería, me llevaron a un lugar como un hospital, y ahí ese hombre siguió visitándome, pero la última vez que fue, él… él comenzó verme horrible, se acerco a mí y me pidió me quitara la bata que me habían dado, yo no quise hacerlo, y él se molesto, de un momento a otro me golpeo y me lanzo a la cama, yo lloraba y pedía ayuda pero parecía que nadie me escuchaba, ahí fue cuando todo paso, después de ese día yo no pude ver a nadie, me dolía ver a cualquiera, ese hombre no volvió a mi cuarto, y yo no volví a verle nunca, nunca supe porque mi nana, nunca fue por mí, ni tampoco supe porque estaba en ese lugar. Pero luego apareció un hombre de cabello casi dorado, me dedico una sonrisa bastante alegre, la cual no pude responder, les tenía miedo a los hombres, me daban pánico, así que me fue muy difícil hablar con él, pero poco a poco me di cuenta que él no era como los demás, él me veía con cariño y afecto, dos cosas que creí nadie podría volver a sentir por mí, ese hombre es Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward y Emmett, claro que en ese momento no lo sabía, ni conocía a los chicos, y cuando lo volví a ver le pedí que no fuera a decir nada, me aterro la idea de que todos supieran mi pasado, él me dijo que él no contaría nada y así fue, hasta hoy no ah roto su promesa. Carlisle me ayudo mucho, poco a poco me hizo contarle todo mi pasado, simplemente me sentía cómoda hablando con él, me ayudo a salir de ahí y me llevo a una casa de adopción pues según me entere después mi nana había muerto de tristeza y soledad en aquella casa, me sentí muy mal, pero con el apoyo de Carlisle pude superarlo, mi único miedo era que ahora no tenía familia, en esa casa me presentaron a muchos padres, pero todos ellos huían al saber mis antecedentes, no entendía porque pero después de un tiempo me resigne a que estaría ahí para siempre, cuando conocí a mis padres, ellos saben todo, y ellos me vieron sufrir durante mucho tiempo, porque aunque ya no les tenía miedo a los hombre, aun tenía horribles pesadillas, no podía soportarlo, varías noches, tuvieron que llamar a Carlisle para tranquilizarme, no les había contado nada, nadie sabía lo que había pasado, y una noche de pánico, él llego y me pidió que me tranquilizara, pero en mi miedo y enojo le grite todo lo que llevaba guardado, él se quedo callado y yo sollozaba a más no poder, cuando los brazos de mi padre me rodearon, por fin pude sentir tranquilidad en mucho tiempo, había sacado todos mis miedos, y ellos seguían amándome y apoyándome, Carlisle se encargo de encontrar al maldito y mis padres abrieron un juicio en su contra, ahora él está en la cárcel, con más cargos de los que podría imaginar, al parecer no fui la primera en su lista negra-Para ese momento, los sollozos era un poco más tranquilos y él solo me consolaba y me abrazaba por los hombros.

-¿Por qué no querías contármelo?-me pregunto con una voz suave y delicada, sobando mi espalda con su delicada mano.

-Por miedo, temía que cuando lo supieras no me quisieras más, que pensaras mal de mí, por todo, cuando me mude a mi anterior casa, no sé cómo pero los vecinos se enteraron de todo y se alejaron de mí, fue horrible todo aquello, me evitaban, en la escuela se burlaban, y yo deje de asistir, así que mis padres decidieron que lo mejor era mudarnos.

-Nena, yo jamás pensaría mal de ti. Yo te amo.

-Yo también te amo Jazz.

-Entonces tú crees que podríamos darnos otra oportunidad.

-Yo no deseo nada más en este mundo-dije con una enorme sonrisa, él tomo mi barbilla y nos miramos a los ojos por un largo rato.

-Alice Brandon me concederías el honor de ser mi novia-pregunto cómo todo un caballero.

-Tardaste mucho en pedírmelo-le digo con una sonrisa y él unió nuestros labios, sabía que este era nuestro momento, nuestro inicio para un final feliz.


End file.
